Under the Red Hood, and Beyond
by Nightshade the Damned
Summary: The title says most, following the POV of Comet a half Tamaran that will have her own character profile later. I'm just posting a fanfiction that I wrote when I was around 13.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

Only Comet belongs to me. She's my character. The rest belong to their original creators. I have to also mention these are relatively uncut so strange and cringy bloodthirsty things might still be in here, from over 3 years of writing. I'm just posting it since I have a fanfiction account and well...these are fanfictions. So aside from what previously was a 13 year old's writing...well...have fun!

Hi again. It's me Comet. Yes, it has been years since my last encounter with the Teen Titans. 11 years to be exact, considering I've been away at another planet. I know…I sort of lost track of time. I wonder how everyone is doing…I mean I remember Aqualad…we used to be…together. Probably the only reason why he stayed with me was to help me speak better English. Maybe I should consider paying a visit sometime. I floated down to the city streets again eyeing the people. The buildings had the same design, everything seemed normal. Except I didn't get cornered by mutant villains trying to beat me up or extraterrestrial super heroes wondering how, when, and why was I here. I soared over the town and into a snowy desolate piece of land noticing the chilly air.

"It must be winter now," I realized. Then I spotted a run-down abandoned looking warehouse and landed in front of it. It would be nice to make that as a home.

"I wonder if this belongs to anyone. It's so broken down," I murmured but then the door popped open. I leaped to the roof as fast as possible and looked over the side as I saw a man with a painted face sling over a coat while throwing a crowbar to the side of the building. He was cackling evilly and bolted up the door with a sort of heavy duty lock. Then the man jumped on a funny looking motorcycle before driving off. I did admit he looked suspicious. I know not to stick my nose in things but hey, have you ever seen a lone clown riding around in the middle of nowhere and owns a place that's down right creepy? Anyway, I hopped down and picked up the crowbar before realizing it was smeared red. I touched it with my hand and came to a conclusion that it was blood. And judging from the fact that it was still wet, I would say it was fresh. I stood there for a moment thinking about what was going on. Why does a clown have this? Out of all the little prankster toys he could have, why a crowbar? Just then, the door suddenly started rattling awfully hard. It startled me and I turned around. Should I break the lock to someone's warehouse? Isn't there a law that sort of says that is illegal? I was more worried about what can be inside though. I really wanted to open it.

Screw this!

If there's a monster down there I'd just beat it up! I mean, considering if it isn't as strong as I am which it is not because it would have bent the door in two by now. I looked at the lock and then smashed it off with the crowbar. The door swung open and something flopped down face forward at my feet. It was a badly beaten super hero. Huh, weird. This guy got his hands chained. Wait a moment, black and yellow cape, red costume...

"Robin?" I asked. This guy had an uncanny resemblance to the said super hero! The guy pushed himself off the ground but then collapsed. I felt stupid just standing there staring at the boy but then I glanced behind him in what appears to be a smudged trail of blood. Then I gazed up to where that annoying ticking sound seemed to be coming from. Oh stars! That's a bomb right over there! Never mind why he still looks so young (and cute) after 11 years, we both have to get out of here! I zoomed across the floor, scooped up the guy and busted through the ceiling. It was not a moment too late. The building exploded a second later as I swerved to the sky. I looked back watching the orange mushroom cloud emerge from the area. The next thing on my mind was the hero I found. So one thing, didn't he have some back up? (Like Batman or Teen Titans or something?) I glanced at Robin who looked pretty much like a used punching bag. Maybe saving the questions for later would be a better idea. So I flew onward looking for shelter.

...

In a cave close to Gotham City.

I burned the chains off the poor guy and swung my cloak over him. I just couldn't get him free of the shackles without hurting him more. You would probably understand better if I ask you how it would feel like if you had melted metal stuck around your wrists. I wasn't going to take that chance. The silence was really creepy but I didn't have the nerve to say anything. But never mind, I think he fell asleep already. I sighed and pulled my gloves off before poking at the fire I made with a stick. Drawing a hunk of meat out of my pouch, I resumed roasting it. The hail pounded against the rocks and the wind made me shiver. Quickly digging through the small bag around my waist, I pulled out a leathery piece of skin and pinned it up against the opening. It created a sort of door so that the snow storm outside wouldn't come in. I looked back at Robin after a while and did a double take when I saw those dazzling green eyes staring back at me.

"W-Who are you," he groaned. His voice was weak and even my ears almost couldn't pick up what he said. I didn't reply for a moment trying to get the red off my face. I really do hope Starfire isn't around to know that I'm starting to get a crush on Robin.

"Comet," I looked away, "You don't seem to remember me."

"I've never seen you before," Robin answered bluntly. More silence echoed through the cavern.

I got stung pretty bad but shook it off thinking maybe he got hit on the head too many times. I handed him the ham that was fresh out of the fire.

"Please, eat." I said. But Robin batted my hand away. It got knocked onto the floor and I stared in surprise. I tried not to take it so seriously. Think about it. If a mad clown locked you in a warehouse with some serious fire power ticking away and beat you with an iron stick for almost an hour, I'd probably be so broken down I wouldn't be able to talk. Anyway, Robin rested his head against his arms. I was a little concerned, because if any superhero sat in that kind of posture, it either meant a harsh case of being heartbroken, or well…pain that cannot be justified in words. At least, that's what I observed over the years of living on Earth anyway.

"Robin?" I gulped. He didn't respond. Robin's black hair that flopped down was all I could see. When he finally recovered, he stumbled to his feet clutching the wall. His other arm hung straight down and I stood up quickly, unsure of what to do. A river of blood trickled out the corner of his mouth. He collapsed face down after one step, not even strong enough to catch himself when he fell.

Thump.

I tried to help him up but he shrugged me off. Robin, I know you're in a bad mood but at least let me help! You are way too weak to even stand!

"M-My mother..." he choked out, "My mother was...in the building." I covered my mouth as I realized what happened.

Oh man.

Two bright lights shined against the skin and I pulled it away. I had to shield my eyes from the light but then realized it came from a black motorcycle. A caped man hopped off of it and walked toward me. It was Batman.

"Who are you," he said.

"Just an old friend," I murmured wryly and pouted, "Is it that hard for anyone to recognize me?" I then followed Batman's gaze and turned back to see Robin supporting himself on his elbows. The poor guy was switching between panting and coughing. He shuddered and dropped down again.

"He'll be okay right?" I asked, "An evil looking clown cannot do too much bad stuff can he?" Batman knelt down to check Robin.

"The Joker," he narrowed his eyes.

...

I flew over the town enjoying the twinkling lights down there beaming against the dark night. It was peaceful and quiet. Batman had taken Robin home and I was free to go. Free to go alone that is. I saw an explosion that rattled the city. Quickly turning around, I flew to the smoking area. Another super hero was busy battling this humongous creature. He got thrown back and smashed into a wall. The metallic hulking thing charged and at that moment, I vanished and reappeared in front of the hero digging a blast right through the creature. Instantly, the monster hurtled back 100 yards, leaving a trench in the ground. The impact toppled down some bridges.

"Hey Comet!" the guy waved while pulling himself out of the mess. I turned around quite surprised.

"Do I know you?" I asked skeptically. He pulled me away as the robot smashed down where I had just been.

"Well ya!" he replied cheerfully, "Remember Robin? From the Teen Titans?" We jumped back when the humanoid charged at us again, hurtling one powerful fist. The cargo thing behind us got smashed in half. I jumped up and placed one big dent in the middle of the monster's face. The hero tied it up with some cable from the torn down bridges and yanked him to the ground.

"You look...different," I stared at the guy. A little bit of disbelief and skepticism crept through my voice. He laughed and scratched his head.

"Well it's been a while since I've seen you around," he noted while glancing at himself, "I'm Nightwing now."

"Your very own super hero?" I inquired, "So which Robin was the one I tumbled into just an hour ago?"

"An hour ago?" Nightwing pondered as the robot started thrashing around. I smashed it's head to pieces with my foot. He jokingly answered, "Well, I suppose Batman got another sidekick. How did you run into him?"

"I watched the Joker beat him half to death with a crowbar," I answered.

Silence.

"Oh," he finally said, "Ouch. What is the new Robin like?"

"Well I know that he's twice as serious as you are," I shrugged, "But considering I managed to save him before the building blew up..."

"Uh huh," Nightwing smirked folding his arms. I rolled my eyes before continuing.

"He's a total jerk."

...

So maybe I had a crush on the new Robin. And maybe Nightwing realized that too. But please, I'm trying not to think about that incident so don't keep asking me questions!

"So how did you know he was a jerk?" Nightwing questioned even more intrigued. I rubbed my face with my hand.

"I just want to forget about it."

"Aw come on!" he whined playfully. You know, this Robin is so unusually positive that it feels almost supernatural! I sighed.

"First he goes and tries to leave. He can't even stay standing for more than a few seconds! Then he completely refuses my help. I offer him food that he doesn't want. Hmm…actually…maybe he's a vegetarian?" Nightwing chuckled.

"He's not a vegetarian, he's Jason Todd," Nightwing nodded, "Phew, that's some guy you found. I think I met him a couple times."

"I never thought the Joker would actually KILL someone that well…belonged to Batman," I sighed, "I thought he'd only be interested IN Batman."

"The Joker huh," Robin nodded as we hung around his lair, "I had problems with him too."

"Like what?" I asked.

"Well, he had a plan to turn me into him," he grimaced, "I think he did it to someone else instead."

"You guys get tangled up with him a lot don't you," I noted, "Anyway, I have to go. It's been wonderful seeing you again."

"No problem!" Nightwing jumped up, "You can drop by anytime you want! Just uh...make sure no one is following you."

"Thanks," I smiled and he escorted me to the front. We shook hands before he watched me take to the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked alone through some pretty rundown buildings. Just a couple days ago after visiting Nightwing again, he and Batman had a small problem. Especially when I saw Bird Boy's twisted ankle. The guy they were being thrown around from was someone with a red mask.

"Red Hood," I said to myself as I flipped over a couple metal beams. I brainstormed a bit, thinking who that reminded me of. But what broke my concentration was that thudding sound. I looked at the next building and noticed something odd. Swinging myself over the edge, I hovered to the broken window. Stepping down, I then see a guy beating another guy. It turns out that I just ran into Red Hood. He didn't notice me I couldn't help but see a similarity between this guy beating a tied up Joker with a crowbar and the Joker beating a tied up Robin with a crowbar. Okay, now correct me if I'm wrong but I think this guy is the super hero! When Red Hood was just about to swing again, I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Please, stop this." I said. Red Hood whirled around and clobbered me with the crowbar. No fair he didn't even see who he was going to hit!

"Eyahahaha!" Joker laughed maniacally, "Beating your girlfriend up now?" Red Hood whacked him with a crowbar again to keep him quiet. I got back up rubbing my head.

"Revenge isn't the way around things," I pleaded, "But at least let me help!"

Red Hood picked the Joker up by the neck and threw him in a chair before kicking the whole packet in the closet.

"I'm just finishing what Batman never did," he said and twisted around to slam me back. I smashed into the wall, crumbling it and lay there stunned. Just before Red Hood could leave and before I managed to lose sight of him, I manage to choke out.

"Jason."

He stopped right at his tracks and turned around. I tried getting up but that sort of failed. He sighed and grabbed my arm slinging me over his shoulder before leaping out the window. I think at that point trusting someone who cannot fly to not kill himself especially when it comes to extreme heights, I fainted.

...

I found myself lying against a wall. I was super confused at first until I remember what happened before I awoke. Now that I thought about it, by the way the Red Hood guy acted, he would have thrown me in a ditch or something. I mean, whacking me in the head? Is that really necessary? I rubbed the spot and sighed. I'm sort of glad he didn't do anything too harsh though. Looking around to find my whereabouts, something caught my eye and I looked up to the tall roof of the building where a shadow stood. I blinked and it disappeared. I think I knew who it was but I don't really feel like thinking about it. Gazing around yet again, I realized that I recognize this place! Just a couple blocks away from here is Nightwing's lair! I pushed myself up and staggered to the relative direction of the nest.

Knock. Knock.

"Oh hey! Welcome..." Nightwing opened the door but then trailed off as he saw the look on my face. Maybe it's because I saw three of him and didn't understand why I couldn't feel the ground underneath me. I lost my balance and fell into his arms. He quickly brought me in and lay me on something soft. I think it was a couch.

"What happened?" he asked. I waited till my head stopped throbbing. The hero handed me a pack of ice which relieved the aching a bit.

"Ran...into Red Hood," I answered after a while.

"He had to be solid iron for you to become like that," Nightwing finally commented.

"Always the sense of humor Nightwing," I smiled, "But I meant that I actually met him."

"What was he doing this time?" Nightwing asked, "Besides shooting people with a sniper rifle and leading Batman and I into a merry wild goose chase."

"I watched the Red Hood beat the Joker with a crowbar."

That seemed to catch the super hero by surprise.

"That's a coincidence," he said wide eyed. Then I smelled something weird, like burning cloth.

"By any chance were you cooking something?" I asked glancing at the exit.

"No. Why?" Nightwing looked confused. I sniffed again and almost realized the scent at once.

"Gotta go. Thanks for everything!" I jumped up and flew out the door. I popped my head back in and asked if I could also keep the ice pack.

"Of…course?" was his reply. I flew against the wind trying pick up the burning smell. My nose was good considering a second later I got smacked in the face with a smoking leather jacket. I took a tumble and crashed into a metal pole. Yanking the fabric off my head, I concluded that I was right. Red Hood is definitely in a fight with someone. I wonder who. Running over the rooftops of buildings, I pulled the bandages off my arms which had been mysteriously wrapped when I was knocked out earlier and I tossed them away. I came across a knife later, along with a scrap of Batman's cape. This can't be good for both of them. Snatching the knife and pocketing it into my pouch without slowing my speed, I dashed through the wall busting it down. I just halted right between Batman and Red Hood. Red Hood had already removed his mask so Jason was pointing a gun at Batman.

"What are you doing?!" I exclaimed but he whirled the firearm at me instead.

"Stay out of this," Jason hissed and then turned back to Batman, "I forgive you, for not saving me. But why on Earth is HE still alive?" He kicked the door where I had last seen Joker. The guy looked up and then started laughing. I hated it, but didn't dare to move a muscle.

"You've got to give the kid a point," the Joker scooted his chair across the floor right between them giggling, "Came all the way back from the dead to make this shindig happen. So does anyone have a camera? Ooh! Ooh! Take me with the kid first, then you and me, then the girl, then all together, then the one with the crowbar..."

Thwack!

Jason hit him down with the gun and crouched over the maniac to whisper, "I want you to be as quiet as possible."

"Party pooper," Joker frowned, "No cake for you."

"Batman, you just realize that he only wanted revenge," I said in a small voice.

I do honestly notice that Jason does seem to change since that incident. He was...unstable.

"I would search the whole planet for this pathetic piece of filthy death worshipping garbage! And send him to Hell!"

"You don't understand," Batman reasoned, "You never understood."

"What?" Jason growled, "You moral codes don't allow it? It's too hard to cross that line?"

"No!" Batman cut him off, "No. There's not one day that I don't think about killing him. To subject him to countless tortures that he did to other people, and to finally...finish him.

"Aww, so you do think about me," the Joker said sweetly. Batman continued solemnly, "But if I let myself go to that place, I'll never be able to come out."

"I'm not talking about Freeze, or Scarecrow, or Dent." Jason shouted back pointing the gun at the Joker who was on the ground, "Just him. He took me away from you." I was almost crying now. I was frightened out of my wits.

"I'm sorry. I can't." Batman said. Jason looked hurt. He threw Batman another gun then smashed the chair freeing the Joker before holding him under his arm.

"You don't have a choice. You'll have to kill him," Jason growled, "And if you don't, you'll have to shoot me!"

"Are you serious?!" I cried.

"You know I won't do that," Batman snapped.

"If you decide otherwise," Jason put the gun to his own head, "I'll die and this will be YOUR fault. YOU killed me."

"Jason...stop," I pleaded.

He pointed the gun at me and shot the mirror, right next to my head. That left me speechless and utterly terrified.

"Get out," he hissed. As I backed away to the corner of the room little by little, Batman threw the firearm to the floor and turned around to walk off. Robin whirled his attention to the dark knight and pulled the trigger. I gasped in horror. Batman evaded the bullet and threw something back. A metal bat shaped piece got lodged against the firing chamber of the shooter and the whole thing exploded a second later.

"Aaargh!" Jason yelped and stumbled back clutching his hand. It was maimed, bloody. I couldn't move or say anything. This is just terrible!

"Hahahaha!" the Joker burst out in gut wrenching laughter, "Aah, Batman. You always know how to pull through situations and everyone still loses!" The crippled Jason pulled out something from his pocket and pressed the red button. A bomb ticked to life right behind me. As I whirled around in horror, Batman ran to the chimney to disable the explosives. Joker pinned him down.

"Don't you see?" he giggled, "I'm not going to let you ruin my party!" Jason, who was backed against the wall sunk to the ground. He pressed his battered hand against his chest waiting for the bomb to explode. My eye twitched and I clenched my teeth trying desperately not to do anything stupid. This isn't right. I dashed straight for the now surprised boy shoving Joker to the side. Ramming into Jason, I wrapped my arms around his waist before crashing through another wall. We plunged down the 35 story building observing the street below.

Kaboom.

I then swerved trying to evade the hot fire of the explosion and then soared into the night sky.

...

This time, I found that Jason had blacked out on the way to the safe haven Nightwing found for me a while back. I leaned him against the brick wall and prepared a fire. This whole ordeal had shaken me up quite a bit but I still tried to keep my gentle calmness. I observed Jason's bloody hand before washing it down with water. This has to have hurt and wondering how this guy was handling it, I glanced at his face noticing that his eyes were twitching. I hurried up and bandaged it. Then I left Jason alone and instead worked on repairing his jacket. It was a chilly night and I realized I didn't have enough firewood. I sighed and put my things down. I headed out to bring back a tree. It wasn't too hard when you have super powers. I basically slashed the trunk with my hand and carried it off. I came back to the campfire to sit down and resume sowing.

"I just wish humans would notice me," I said to myself, "I've been pushed away and looked down at for years. It's...lonely. Not even my own kind accepted me." Then I thought about Nightwing. Now he noticed that I existed. I wasn't even allowed to be in the Teen Titans! But I never bothered to say anything because of my gentle nature. I looked up and see Jason staring at me again. I completely forgot! This guy doesn't stay knocked out for long.

"You are an alien," he said. I looked at him with utter terror plastered on my face. He kindly motioned me to go on.

"I was too powerful to my people," I looked down, "I was supposed to be killed off. But because of their so called mercy, I was just thrown out of my home planet." The fire crackled in the silence. I started sowing again and probably half an hour later, Jason shifted his weight.

"My mother betrayed me," Jason spoke up, "She sold me to the Joker."

"I'm...sorry to hear that," I said finding the irony in how he still tried to save her.

"Anyway, I apologize for earlier," he continued, "Dragging you in this mess." I stayed silent thinking about how I should respond.

"It's okay," I smiled, "People naturally treat me that way all the time." I was beginning to get tired and I yawned. Jason was curled up on the ground, already asleep. I smiled before covering him with his jacket. Then, I slung my cloak over my shoulders and passed out.

...

The birds were chirping in my ear. I winced and got up looking around. Jason was gone, so was his jacket, and his knife. The fire was stamped out. The tree I brought down last night was all chopped up and stacked neatly. There was a small white box where Jason rested yesterday. A note was pinned on the top. I slowly opened the box and pretty much jaw dropped after that. It was the most brilliant and beautiful necklace I've ever seen. Then I glanced at the note.

"We'll meet again," the scribbled letters read. I hung the piece of jewelry around my neck, gazed up at the sky, and said, "Thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

Months later...

I dashed over the tops of Gotham city searching desperately for someone. Nightwing had completely disappeared, for weeks now too! I contacted Batman two hours ago asking if he knew where he was. Nightwing left no clues, nothing. I slid to a halt right at the edge of someone's roof spraying water in the air. The wind blew the hair out of my face. Come on, how can I not even find him! There was a sudden nasty explosion coming from a factory all the way back of town. I leaped over the street and landed on the top of buildings in the other side. Then racing to the scene of smoke, I swung myself over the bridge and through the city.

...

Dead end?

"Cannot be?" I whispered to myself touching the walls. I was trapped in this terrible place. Maybe I'm paranoid but how does the doors manage to shut by themselves? Something dropped to the ground. It sounded like metal or a gun reloading. I whirled around forming an energy blast in my hand in a defense position.

"Show yourself," I demanded looking around. I had night vision, but for some reason I didn't see anyone. I made sure I checked the high rising ceiling too. The noise that I heard again was just a piece of metal moving by itself. Wait...what? I dodged as it hurtled at me. It twisted around and I caught it with my hand before melting it into a saggy glowing mess. I lit my other hand up and deflected two more items that flew my way. Something else rattled against the cement floor. Pieces of glass weaved themselves together, forming this creature. I shot a moon beam and it went right through it.

"What is this thing!" I exclaimed. The glassy creature raised up a limb and smashed down. I backflipped to higher ground, staring at the crater. The monster's arm shattered but then the remains just decided to head my direction instead. I leaped to the ceiling and twisted around destroying pieces of glass that were following me. The 60 foot tall breakable material roared, instantly crushing me into the wall. The noise was so deafening and powerful that all the windows got blown off. Before I could even think about recovering from the blast, the glass monster flung itself at me and I bolted to the left. It cracked to pieces when it smashed into the metallic walls. Sharp pieces of glass cut my face. There was a little detail that I overlooked when that thing screamed at me. I stumbled forward and realized number one, my insides had just been mashed. Number two; those sound waves just had to disorient me enough that I didn't see the iron beam that was being torn loose above me.

CLANG!

...

I groaned and opened my eyes. It was dark and my head felt like it's either been whacked with a ten ton crowbar or split open by a wrecking ball. I tried to move but noticed my legs were being shackled. Chains were connected to the ground. My hands were tied behind my back with some pretty tough steel. The room was just square and plain. I stood up, swaying only to realize my left leg was broken a second later.

"Aah!"

Lesson learned. When beaten and bruised by some inhuman creature, check to see how many places have been crushed. Let's see...head bashed, check. Right shoulder battered black, check. Leg hurts more than being perforated with iron spikes, (long story) check. Dizzy and sick enough to puke blood, check. I think that last one packed a punch. I lifted myself into the air trying to break the chains but instead, got electrocuted. I panted as I lay on the ground, steam flowing off my clothes. Pulling myself up weakly, I managed to speak.

"T-That...about sums it up," I smiled weakly and pulled myself into a sitting position. I spent the rest of my time grunting and struggling to burn the chains off my wrists. Finding how that failed, I turned my head back to laser eye the chains off my feet. Well, every solution needs to have a problem right? Let's see, I missed my intended target and sliced the steel cartons in half instead. I wonder how that happened. Now I thought hard about how and why I was here. But so far I got the reason why those cartons I broke had to be steel. It was plasma, some sort of prototype that could absorb anything it touches. But it looked like a nice type of creature, it just transformed into a moving grey lump of steel. Cute and creepy. It turned back to its original look of hot pink jelly goodness and started advancing toward me. I turned back again and this time yelled, "SIT!" I think I broke a sternum there. The plasma instantly stopped and sort of gurgled in a purring manner. I dropped to the ground coughing weakly. Man, I think that hurt more than the time I got whipped by all five of the Teen Titans. Before I could think about what just happened, the plasma scooted back into the steel cartons of where it came from and a piece of it stuck to the bottom of my shoe. It was about the size of a tennis ball. The door opened a second later and two guys wearing sunglasses came in. They removed the chain sticking to the ground that connected to the shackles around my ankles and replaced it with a cast iron wrecking ball. The taller man pulled me up by the arm and shoved me toward the door.

"Move it," he said roughly. I stumbled and attempted to walk, clenching my teeth in agony. The other guy rolled the bowling ball thing in a barrow. I think it's so I can walk but can't fly very far. Yes! I made it into the hallway now please tell me I only need two steps to maneuver through this dark lablike place! They lead me in another room and I met a chubby man sitting in a desk. He rolled around in his office chair and stared at me.

"What a pretty looking thing we have here," he smirked as he leaned over his desk. He pulled my chin up with his finger so I would look at him. "So," he said, "You were the one trashing my factory?" I glared at him and said bluntly, "No." He frowned and then said, "Trespassing isn't allowed. I'd have you're brains blown out for that. Or maybe you'll run great for tests. After all, monkeys are getting boring." I caught a glance at the badge on his shirt.

Mr. Kaz. Then he turned back to me whispering, "I know what you want. You and that other boy can't help but notice I'd like to take all those so called heroes off their pedestal huh? Always busting through my offices and facilities, doing this and that whatever they like. And I'm stuck with a bill that costs a fortune!" Then the man wiped his forehead with a handkerchief, "Take her away." The two men dragged me off. As I turned the corner, I overheard two other men talking.

"Did you hear? One of the labs had an accident recently," the man in the suit said with a hushed voice.

"Ya, some creature burst out of the building. And some super hero after it too." the one with a white shirt continued.

"Max said that it was a prototype of those plasma goo they had us packing. Something went wrong I guess." Sooner or later, I was shoved into this weird chamber, and the walls seemed to be talking to me. First it seemed almost unnoticeable but gradually got louder and louder.

"Be quiet!" I shouted. It stopped, then started all over again. Was I just imagining things? Their murmurings were something I didn't understand, and really didn't appreciate at the time.

"If you want to say something, then say something useful!" I snapped. More hushed silence.

"Hero..." one echoed, "The bat and the bird fall together..."

"Beware of laughter," another started, "Dirt of fallen glass is treasure."

"To the one named of icy rock," it whispered, "soar." I must really be going mad. Then they all started talking again but one shouted louder than the rest.

"The red bird will free the rock!" it cried, "Ground under!" Now that totally caught my attention. Trying to sort out my thoughts which were pretty clouded up because of my injuries, I noted that the super hero who checked out the lab was probably either taken by the workers or crushed under whatever monster they were talking about earlier. And that super hero was most likely Nightwing, which explains the disappearance. Now that Kaz boss I met earlier doesn't like super heroes, which concludes the case that he might have had Nightwing locked up somewhere. Also, the walls said something useful. The bat and the bird fall together. One is Batman, the other should be Nightwing! They are going to be defeated at both! Before I get too worked up at this let's see the next one. Beware of laughter. Huh, either someone likes to joke a lot...the Joker! So the Joker is also behind this! My brain is starting to get mushed up now. Alright, last one before I pass out. Dirt under glass is treasure. What in the world is that supposed to mean?!

"Red bird will come," the wall said, "Icy rock, meets meteor." I was probably in this room with walls that won't shut up for three hours now. I lost track since I kept taking a nap and waking up. But the more times I snapped awake, the more exhausted I became. I'd probably fall asleep and not wake up from it again. The door opened but I didn't notice till someone spoke up.

"Hey," a male voice said. I looked up thinking it was Nightwing or Batman or something. Who I saw just left me astonished.

"J-Jason," I cracked a smile, "Why did you come for me?"

"Just keeping things even," he replied and glanced back at the entrance. He quickly freed me out of my bonds but the chains on my feet were a different story though. Jason got electrocuted trying to cut the iron links off. Wringing his hands, Jason fished in his pocket and drew out a laser. Voices from the hallways seemed to be approaching us. Jason pulled me up by the arm but I yelped in pain and fell to the ground again. He looked down at my leg and then grunted as he slung me over his shoulder. With the other hand, he pulled out a gun. Dashing down the hallway, he shot some workers in the legs and bounded up the stairs. Jason slid over to the left and said, "Hang on." I wrapped my arms around his neck as he flipped over the edge of a window. Then slipping his gun back into his pants, Jason jumped off the building. The next closest landing spot was almost thirty feet away and I assisted him by creating a bit of lift. We landed close to a wall and he pulled me off.

"Shoot," Jason cursed. Almost instantaneously, he leaned over me shielding me protectively with his body. The building we were previously on exploded so forcefully that I shut my eyes. The wind blew the hair off my beaten face.

Silence.

I was staring at him with amazement after that. He caught me looking at him but I tried not to seem too embarrassed.

"Let me see your leg," he said.

...

Right now I am trying my best not to give Jason a hard time. But when a guy is trying to bend your bones back into place, let's just say things won't be that easy.

"Don't move," he told me and then looked through one of his pockets mumbling, "Don't think I have anything for a cast right now." Something gurgled behind him so I blinked and looked up. It was that plasma thing I saw earlier in the lab. Jason must've heard it too because a second later he whirled around and blasted it with a gun. Both of them had a brawl after that. The gummy stuff that was under my shoe now crept up my leg. Wrapping itself around the broken part, it formed a thin plate of steel. Cool.

"Stop!" I winced a bit at how my chest seemed to split in half when I said that, "It's...a nice creature." I coughed again trying to get the uncomfortable feeling out of my lungs. Surprisingly, both of them halted with Jason ready to blow it to pieces.

"You know what this is?" he asked.

"W-We've been locked up together," I explained and clenched my teeth. My head suddenly felt like if I had been riding on a merry go round for three hours nonstop. Blood leaked from the corner of my mouth a second later. Now that my leg isn't bothering me, everything else is acting up again. The pink mass cautiously crawled up to us and then I weakly petted it. The creature was warm and was vibrating happily. It split in half and one part went to Jason while transmuting into a sharp red color. The other half scooted to me switching to dazzling blue. I think he was more or less grossed out. Just at that moment, the glass monster decided to pop into town again. It towered above us and let out an Earth shattering roar.

"Oh crap," Jason stared. This time, I snatched his hand and flew between buildings. Both rainbow putty stuff had shaped themselves into a ball and bounced behind us. The glassy monster placed a claw over where we just were, crumbling it flat. As I weaved through the city, my powers failed again. The wall which seemed to be right next to me suddenly swirled into a watercolored mess.

"Ugh..." I groaned digging a trench into the building adjacent from me. I blindly threw Jason into the air hoping he would find a way to land safely and I crashed into a window afterwards.

"You've been drugged," Jason's voice shouted from the roof. Someone scooped me up from the floor a second later and started running again. Blinking my ailments away, I looked to see a giant glass claw coming for us. He turned around and slammed a bomb on the floor before leaping (with great agility) between its fingers. Jason then swung down a couple stories and crashed through some wooden planks. I ended up on his back again. The bomb exploded, showering us with molten sparks. Jason whirled around in mid-air and shot a couple rounds with both guns he drew out. A black figure leaped from overhead. It took me a second to realize it was Batman. The dark knight, as Nightwing dubbed him, landed next to us gazing at the huge supernatural being.

"What took you so long?" Jason asked him. Glass tentacles stretched out from all directions and attempted to grab us.

"Shut up and move," Batman responded and jumped away. Jason ducked and flung himself over a couple of garbage cans. I turned back pulling an arm to throw a moon bolt and grimaced as my shoulder started killing me. Aiming for that cracked weak point on top of the creature, I shot.

"Eeeargh!" it screamed so bad that both Batman and Jason lost their balance. Jason tipped off the rail of a building but managed to grab a pipe in time. Batman swung over us grasping a line.

"Listen," I leaned over Jason's ear, "I overheard that this monster is one of the prototype plasma we saw earlier."

"You mean like them?" he asked pointing to the two colorful balls on the edge who just decided to morph into a copy of us. The Jason blob grabbed the real Jason's hand and pulled him up.

"Ya," I stared wide eyed, "Um...the glass one just couldn't change back."

"Any way to destroy it?" he asked.

"Acid," the plasma doppelgangers replied at the same time. Then they shrunk into two cute little jelly looking people in their respectful colors. It was almost like looking at those tamaran sprites that walk around in the forest. Batman ran down the alleyway and backflipped into a window.

"Can you fly now?" Jason asked me.

"Yes?" I answered unsurefully but he dashed and leaped straight at the failed experiment of plasma much to my horror. I shot right past its head and Jason plastered some mini bombs on it as we went past. Batman swung behind us throwing batarangs and stuff. I dived to the street and Jason jacked a car. He pulled out a box and replied, "Battery." The bombs activated and we ducked as the whole see through thing came crashing down.

Kraash.

Batman shielded himself with his cape. When the shards of glass were starting to build themselves back together, Jason asked for a lift. I pulled him up and flew over the growing mass of the glass creature. He let go of my hand and landed on the monster's bulky form. Smashing the battery in, he leaped off of it as I zoomed by and hitched a ride on me. Batman shot past us and did something to the battery. I didn't really see because a second later Jason shouted, "Look out!" With utmost stupidity, I swerved to a stop too late and went smack dab into a brick wall.

Wham!

Ow.

I could almost hear Batman chuckling at that. Anyway, the battery leaked out some sort of liquid and the glass creature melted apart. Jason helped me up. I was obviously embarrassed and so I turned around. Now have you ever seen anyone fly into a wall?

"I gotta say," he smiled, "You're kinda cute when you blush."

Pause.

I think I just melted right there.

"H-How did you find me in the first place?" I stammered as my ears started to turn red. I was desperately trying to change the subject. He held up the necklace that he gave me the last time we've met.

"You left this behind," Jason slung it over my neck and pulled his red mask back on before leaping into the shadows. I basically just stood there dumbfounded. There goes my hope for ever thanking him. I flinched as someone's touched my shoulder. The bad one. Man that stings!

"Who captured you," Batman asked.


	4. Chapter 4

Batman's intimidation is like Hell. No literally. He seemed to put everything together pretty fast like if he was the one behind it. But he finally let me go and instead of heading home, (I badly needed some rest.) I went off to search for Nightwing. And considering my weakened condition, I should have known that Batman would be following me.

"Don't think I'll let you go off by yourself," he said sternly. I did my best to ignore him, and the continuous pain in my injuries. Nightwing could be in trouble any time which means I can't spend a moment at rest! Then it clicked to me.

"Dirt of fallen glass is treasure...huh. That's it! Nightwing must be under where we actually defeated the glass monster half an hour ago!" I exclaimed and then changed my direction to the left. Ten minutes later, I landed and examined the ground. It was a regular street with just a heck a lot more broken acid eaten glass. Exactly what was I supposed to do now? I took a step back and something made a beep sound. I gazed in silence as the cement crumbled away into dust leaving a dark hole just big enough for me to slip through. I considered for a moment to make sure I wasn't doing anything stupid and then descended into the darkness. Batman followed me and lit up a flashlight. We cautiously walked forward, going deeper into the tunnel. I listened to our footsteps and then some yelling. It sounded familiar, but I couldn't really think about it because two soldiers suddenly jumped out.

"Oh good," I sighed with relief as I jumped to the side and flipped one man into the other, "These guys are only humans."

"Don't say that," Batman snapped. Four gigantic robots marched in afterwards. Yes, me and my big mouth. I blasted two back with a couple blasts and the other two tackled the dark knight. The thick bot of steel grabbed my outstretched arm to my surprise and horror then hurtled me into Batman who was busy getting pummeled into submission.

Crash!

I shook my head clear of the pain that was slowly torturing me. One robot loaded up a blaster and aimed straight at us. At that second, Batman and I leaped to the side. The ray of light passed right by. Of course, I forgot to see where the other robot was.

Thwack!

Me flying down the hall almost fainting because I got hit on the bruised shoulder.

Clang!

And that's my head slamming into something very hard, and very metallic.

"Owww..." I cursed in my battered mushed brain. My hand brushed against something and the lights flickered on. I was leaning against a steel door labeled with big bold and black letters that read, "CAUTION." Pushing the red button on the side without hesitation, the door opened for me. Stepping inside, I realized it was very warm. It was almost 212 degrees Fahrenheit so is that like hot enough to boil water? Flicking the light switch on, I literally stared with horror. I found Nightwing yes, but he was chained to the wall. Glancing at what appears to be a heavy iron club, two baseball bats, and a couple broken whips all smeared with blood, I could only think of one thing. The poor guy was beaten, tortured...and look! That's an electrocuter gadget right there! The ones they used to tie me up in!

"Uhh..." Nightwing groaned weakly and his head that hung limp jerked a little as he coughed. Droplets of sweat hit the floor and instantly evaporated.

Oh shoot.

A huge crash brought me back out of the standing there like an idiot forum. Slashing the steel shackles to pieces, I caught Nightwing as he fell into my arms. A mangled robot suddenly crushed the door just after I placed the guy on the floor.

"Great. Just great," I stood up quickly and protectively in front of the fallen hero. The monster of metal stomped closer to me and I could only think of the most quickest and efficient way I knew possible.

I screamed.

The vibrations had shattered the robot to pieces. Two more came pounding up with Batman bouncing behind them. He slapped some bombs on their backs and jumped away.

Kaboom!

The war was over and I examined Nightwing desperately. The only thing I noticed was that his skin was as hot as a baking oven and the fact that he was having mini seizures or something. Batman dropped down next to me.

"How is he?" I asked the dark knight.

"Not good," he murmured and stood up, "The silent alarms went off already. It isn't safe to stay here." Batman pulled Nightwing over his shoulder and motioned me to follow him down the hall. Yup, we ran into more heavy duty soldiers mingled with robots. The easiest way for us to get through was me using my famous thunder clap. But for the reason, I wouldn't do it because it's very bad for you ears and your insides. And having humans around while I'm doing that is like mass murder. In that case, I simply shot down the corridor ramming through the fields of soldier enemies. I cleared the way and we ran back to the surface. Police cars were waiting impatiently for us. I was going to swing a car to wipe out the whole row of annoying police people but Batman yelled out, "Don't kill them!"

"That makes the job so much easier then," I rolled my eyes and then turned around to run for my life. Gunshots rang out from behind us. Batman shot a grappling hook to a roof of a building and swung up afterwards. I joined him by soaring to the sky. An escape will soon be ours.

...

We couldn't make it all the way to the Bat Cave or whatever because Batman said this was an emergency and we had to stop. Ya, like in the middle of a run-down abandoned room.

"The bathrooms don't work around here," I noted. I got the world famous glare after that. Batman lay Nightwing down to the floor and touched his forehead.

"Muscle twitching, body temperature of 110 degrees Fahrenheit, seizures, shaking, paleness..." Batman murmured, "...which leads to heat stroke. He needs water." I pulled out a bottle from my pouch and handed it to him. Batman popped the cap off and lifted Nightwing's head up before pouring the liquid into his mouth. There was some coughing after that, and panting too.

Thump. Thunk.

It turns out we weren't the only ones stopping by at this building. One of Batman's enemies decided this was the best place to load up their loot that they snatched. Batman got up very quickly and threw the bottle into my hands.

"Take care of him," he ordered and dashed down the stairs. This honestly was the first time I've ever seen a super hero USING the stairs. It was all about crashing through windows and wood and doors and even walls for the case. I turned my attention back at Nightwing who still looked awfully hot. Like sweating madly type of hot. And why didn't I notice the river of blood at the side of his head? I pulled off one of my snowy white gloves and soaked it with water before gently tapping his scratched face. More bangs down below gave me the conclusion that Batman was still busy.

"Come on Nightwing wake up," I begged.

Nothing happened.

I sighed and placed my now pink looking glove on his forehead to cool him down more. Luckily, it seemed to do the job. Nightwing was actually starting to regain consciousness.

"Co-met...?" he whispered.

"Yes," I nodded, "How do you feel?" Nightwing thought about for a bit.

"Like a pinata that was in a microwave," he answered with a weak laugh. The hero tried to get up and I noticed at that moment he turned twice as pale.

"Rest for a bit," I said, "and don't be as stubborn as that Robin." He stared at my features for a while, taking note that I was also beaten and scratched.

"I overheard you were also locked up," Nightwing spoke faintly, "How did you get free?"

"Red Hood busted me out," I answered, "What did those guys do to you?" The ground shook from explosions.

"Oh. The baseball bats...really did hurt the most," he tried to lighten up the situation he was talking about, "Electrocution wasn't too bad. They were trying to question me about..." Nightwing now looked very confused and frustrated, "...what was it again?"

Uh oh. I think he lost that part. Nightwing sat up and clutched his head.

"What did happen?" he cursed, "Before the part where they were trying to cook me alive. Why did I forget?"

"Hey, it's alright. Someone bashed you in the head with a club," I assured him, "I'm surprised you even remember me at all." I patted the blood dry on the side of his face with my glove.

"Ya but," he sighed in defeat.

"Let's get you home," I suggested and placed his arm over my not bruised shoulder so I can slowly ease him up to a standing position. The door exploded as Batman literally flew right through with this humongous guy tailing him. We barely managed to scoot to the side as the guy charged and bashed at the Bat. Splinters of wood shot everywhere and we backed to the corner.

"Who's this?" I exclaimed.

"Heh..." Nightwing chuckled weakly, "That's Bane. Batman's hired assassin." The big guy grabbed the dark hero, choked him almost to death for two seconds, and flung him at us.

"Aaaeyah!" I screamed and slapped a hand over my mouth just before shoving Nightwing out of the way and ducking to the floor. Batman managed to recover in time and rebounded off the wall. He simply sliced the pipe that was connected to the assassin's head with a batarang thingie as he shot past. Gut wrenching green liquid poured out of the man's line.

"What the ew..." I frowned with disgust, "Is that?"

"Steroids," Nightwing grunted. We stood up again and met up with Batman.

"How do you feel," he asked with the same bland but softer tone.

"I've been better," Nightwing answered with a weak laugh, "Thanks for getting me out of there. I really do appreciate it." Flying all the way back to the entrance of a Bat Cave, we got Nightwing safely down to the ground without incident. Well, maybe I thought that too soon. He grimaced for a moment and to everyone's surprise, Nightwing got a heavy nosebleed.

"Not...feeling good...*" he murmured in pain and passed out. He slumped downward in my grasp and I placed him on the ground, severely freaked out.

"Nightwing!" Batman shouted and turned him properly on his back, "Nightwing!"

...

The next few minutes couldn't go any slower. Batman was forced to do CPR since Nightwing was failing to do the simplest thing and Batman was also attempting ahem...the kissing technique. 30 years of me staying in this planet had taught me that I shouldn't be watching this. I stood there with wide eyes and a hand over my mouth maybe looking like I was about to faint.

"Damn. Ribs were already broken," Batman murmured under his breath but continued counting. Finally the sickened hero revived in getting air in his lungs on his own and I took a sigh of relief when the terror that gripped my soul was finally released.

"Thank goodness," I dropped down to my knees. I've never seen someone so close to death before.


	5. Chapter 5

3 months later...

My injuries were completely healed now so I was enjoying leaping around Gotham City with utmost freedom (and groceries) in my hands. Ice was next to me, bouncing close behind. That was the name I called my personal plasma blob that would follow me relentlessly. Red Hood also got stuck with the other blob which was named Spitfire even though he didn't want it. In any case, I swung down and carried my loot until I heard something weird.

"Someone is fighting something," I noted and then quickly whirled around the corner. It was Red Hood again, fending off 3 pretty fancy looking people. He caught a glimpse of me before being nailed into the wall. I stashed my goods into the side before taking a fighting position.

"Just came back from a shopping spree?" Red Hood joked. I ignored that part.

"Let him go," I demanded roughly.

"Watcha gonna do about it Missie?" the biggest man smirked, "This guy's head is worth way too much for me to just waste it on you little girl." My face twitched with anger. Slamming both hands together, I blasted everyone down with a moon wave. Red Hood pulled himself free and punched the man in the face. I had to fight off the other two.

"Ice, help me out here!" I shouted as the muscular lady swung her fist at me. My plasma turned into a doppelganger of me in the exception that her hair was a lighter color blue and side sweeped the next guy who was charging up. I flipped over the lady's head and kicked her back into the wall. Jason hadn't completely got off on his own either. His plasma blob turned into a dog and they both basically slaughtered the assassin. I on the other hand, forgot to check out why the woman I was fighting had one hand on her waist.

Bang.

I got shot with her gun.

"Ah!" I exclaimed stumbling back. My arm felt numb. I slapped her down with my other arm. A shadow loomed over me and I barely dodged the last guy who was being tackled by Ice. She got blasted away though, and melted back into her original form of a sprite.

"Great. Why can't the bad guys wait so I can see what kind of injury I have before they inflict more damage on me?" I grumbled to myself struggling to get back up on my own two feet before getting slammed into an iron beam. I was pinned there and silently choking/bleeding to death. Jason jumped down from 3 stories high and attempted to knock the guy off me with a kick. The last assassin twisted around at the last minute and gutted the guy like a fish.

"Red Hood!" I cried as he rolled on the ground groaning. I glared at the man and laser eyed a hole through his helmet. Then I kicked him off of me.

"That smarts," Red Hood hissed pushing himself up with one arm. I played around with my wound touching the skin around the area and feel it kill me a second later. Let's say my mind only could host one word at the moment, "Scream." Spitfire walked up to Ice and they both hugged then chatted. It was cute but then Jason slung a cloth over my shoulder.

"I heard about Nightwing," Red Hood said, "Is he okay?"

"When were you so concerned?" I thought in my head but then replied earnestly, "He is fine now. The incident happened 6 months ago." Jason smirked as if he read my mind.

"Good heroes don't die," he murmured like if he was starting to get awfully aggravated by that phrase. I couldn't help but notice somebody seemed to be watching us.

"Batman?" I pondered for a moment.

"Eep!" Ice cried. Red Hood looked up then cursed with a string of the most baddest words I've ever heard of in my life and shoved me down before rolling away. A bullet hit the ground right where we were before. Two other men jumped down, and pressed a button on their watches. In my astonishment, cyborg like armor wrapped around their bodies and I officially said one of Jason's words translated to my language. No it sounded stupid. Instead I growled and slashed at the man I was fighting. He jumped back and fried me with 10,000 volts of electricity. And for the record, it does NOT feel good. I flopped down to the ground. It was like...my muscles weren't responding to me after that. Electricity never did this to me before! Icy shouted something incomprehensible and smeared herself all over the guy's face. I got up trying to shake the hit off and then forced my hand under the armor to pull the power core out. It was free and I crushed it in my hands before hurtling the flaming thing at the garbage can. One goon was out. Meanwhile, Red Hood had been stunned twice in the chest but hadn't given up showing how amazingly agile he was for a human. Jason backflipped into the wall, rolled between the foe's legs and nailed him with bombs that eventually blew him sky high. The Red Hood definitely didn't look like he feels very good though. The assassin plummeted to the ground a second later, but then prepared to lop my friend in half. Spitfire went berserk and wrapped around the man before exploding with fire. Maybe he should have considered how much gasoline oil he had in this place. Icy squeaked a warning to me whatever she said and I shot at Red Hood sort of tackling him. We tumbled over the sidewalk and I flipped a well cap off before we dropped inside.

KABOOOM!

The explosion rattled the region. The place where the bullet hit started to hurt terribly bad. And I know why. When we rolled on the ground, some of those slick flammable liquid contaminated the wound. Instead really complaining about my left arm, I managed to pull out the most obvious glare of all time.

"I left my groceries behind."

The cap moved from overhead and Red Hood pulled down two brown bags filled with vegetables. I was really delighted. We silently waded through the tunnels filled with water. The first thought I had was mutated alligaters but then refused the notion. I was shivering and the smell was nausiating. Jason pulled off his jacket and hung it around my shoulders. Something has to be wrong with this picture. I couldn't think much about it because then we ended up facing an electrical fence.

"What is this?" I murmured surprised. Like what kind of defense is that for a sewer?

"No kidding," Red Hood mumbled, "One of Batman's hidden tunnels. Better to turn the other way."

"Who goes there," someone demanded.

O.+

"Hey Afred," Red Hood said. I could almost hear him smirk.

"Master...Jason..." he stammered.

"Don't worry old man," he said and turned around, "I'm leaving."

...

Jason pulled off his mask and lay me on the couch. He had brought me to his apartment, quite run down looking with a closet in the very corner of the square room. Two sofas were facing the opposite of each other with a coffee table in the middle. A small fridge and a sink counter top were in the other side. Jason hung his red mask on the iron hanger right next to the doorway and then prepared some smoke bombs with other explosives.

"What's in the bag?" I asked with curiosity. It smelled bad.

"You can look if you want," Jason answered blandly, "But I guarantee you won't like what you see." That turned me off a bit but Jason seemed pretty calm. He stuffed the bombs in a small pouch and then pulled his red mask over his face. Grabbing his jacket from the hanger, he turned back to say, "Got those for the drug dealers. You can leave anytime you want." The door shut, leaving me sitting on the patched couch. It was quiet, and I didn't know what to do. So I got up and with nimble fingers, unzipped the knapsack. I covered my mouth in horror. Inside had five heads oozing with blood. Some were rotting with skin falling apart. Others seemed to be more "recent" and I could see the neck bones sticking out. A dismembered head dropped out of the bag with a sickening thump.

Yuck.

I tried to keep a straight face, even with the gut wrenching smell emanating from the heads. The one with the exposed jaw like the terrible grin of the Joker made some sort of sucking noise. I got smacked in the face with an eyeball that shot out of the gruesome thing.

"EEEEEEEK!"

My shriek could be heard in the other side of the universe. Stumbling back, I crashed into the closet and the doors swung open only drop a headless body on top of me. "This is the worst day of my life," I groaned as I lay there. For the next hour, I cleaned up Jason's room. The dead body and all those accessories had to go. I burned them to ashes with a concentrated moon beam.

"Poor Jason," I murmured to myself, "you were so unloved." Disinfecting alcohol had to be wiped through whole place and in the end, I swept the grime coated floors. It also required a heck of scrubbing. My groceries were sitting on the table and noting that Jason couldn't cook (at all), I decided to prepare him some food.

"Your room was a mess," I wrote on a napkin and placed it next to the container before propping the bag in the hanger. I smiled and closed the door.

...

"Poor Red Hood," I murmured as I sat down hugging my knees.

"The anti-hero?" Nightwing rolled his eyes, "What about him?"

"Can you believe he blackmailed drug dealers with severed heads?" I looked up.

"What? You've got to be kidding," Nightwing jaw dropped. I pulled up a plastic bag wrapped with one rancid cranium.

"No," I sighed, "No I'm not." Nightwing's eyes bugged out and he ran to the sink to puke. I incinerated the rest of the evidence after that.

"That guy has problems," he murmured.

"I feel bad for him though," I sighed, "he knows what it is like to be murdered."

"And yet he kills. By any chance, does he er...like you?" Nightwing asked with a hint of playfulness in his voice. Maybe envy too? Ice bounced on the table and transformed into me...again.

"She definitely does!" she smirked as she struck an amazing pose, "Just how I like Spitfire too."

"Ice, this is not the time or place to..." I scolded blushing but then saw the look on Nightwing's face. "Besides, isn't he part of you?" I continued skeptically.

"Nightwing, you also like her right?" Ice flung her hair playfully. What in the world is wrong with my pet? I lost the rest of my patience and blasted her with a moon beam. Ice melted into plasma.

"Do your pets like humiliating you as well?" I questioned masking the utmost embarrassment in my tone. Nightwing still looked melted.

"Spitfire is here!" Ice squealed and suddenly, the window smashed open. Red Hood jumped down and Ice ran to him.

"He knows where I live?!" Nightwing exclaimed. Ice flung her arms around Red Hood and kissed him.

O.O

That was me trying to keep a straight face.

X_x

That's what Nightwing looked like when Starfire smooched a regular guy walking down the street in Tokyo.

"Icy, Spitfire, please stop," I pleaded.

BOOM!

The ground shook from the explosion and Nightwing looked out of his broken window.

"Comet, take a look at this!" he shouted. I ran to him and peeked over his shoulder. A clown colored blimp hovered down the street way blaring some sort of high pitched noise. Nightwing clutched his head as the vibrations shattered the drinking glass on the table. Ice and Spitfire couldn't hold their forms and melted into a glop of gel. I covered my ears which felt like they were about to explode.

"Welcome everybody!" a familiar voice echoed throughout the city, "I got some important announcements to make!"

"The Joker?" I said with confusion.

"Let's make a deal," Joker continued, "You bring me 5 million dollars in hard cash, and I won't blow up your city! Maybe I'll hold up on the gas too! And as a bonus, I'll even unmask the Batman for you eh? Oh, you need a demonstration you say? How about this!" A sack of marbles were thrown out of the blimp and what happened next resulted in something like a nuclear explosion.

Kaboom!

Green colored gas floated up in the sky as I pushed myself off the floor. Everybody was screaming down the street but suddenly, a shadow past by our window.

"Batman!" Nightwing cheered.

"Never mind about that," I grunted under my breath and snatched up Ice before running out the door.

"Wait!" Nightwing shouted and ran after me. Somebody else reached the blimp first.

"Come for delivery Mr. Red?" the Joker laughed as the Red Hood dropped into the basket. The noise stopped abruptly. I dashed across the rooftop and shaded my eyes. Batman had just joined the party.

"I'll make this easy or hard for you," Red Hood said quietly while waving around with a gun, "Bring this thing down in the ocean and you won't live the night or bring this down on everyone and you won't live at all. Your choice." Joker pondered for a second.

"My choice huh," he murmured, "I choose this!" Shrieking sounds pierced the air and I instantly doubled over clutching my head. Looking out of one eye, I saw Jason stumbling back acting like he had way too much alcohol. Nightwing, who was right behind me staggered around like he couldn't focus on one point.

"Isn't this...Vertigo's device?" he groaned. Red Hood was pushed out of the blimp and he fell through thin air. He managed to swing himself on a ledge of a building but still seemed very disoriented.

"Who is Vertigo?" I shouted over the shrill noise as I watched the Red Hood clutch the side of the building.

No response.

Nightwing looked really sick so I didn't bother saying anything else. Batman glided overhead and then dropped into the blimp. I picked up a rag and stuffed some ends in my ears before leaping to closer ground. The sound was more muted, but I figured I could hold out longer anyway. Red Hood jumped from where he was and clumsily grabbed a rope that was hanging over the basket edge. I was busy looking for where the ear-splitting sound was coming from. Only Batman seemed the least affected from the noise that had people staggering around in confusion. Jason swung some type of smoke explosive I saw him make earlier through the window.

The blimp looked like it had a heck of a lot of fireworks in it and then the dizzying spell wore off. My eardrums weren't going to pop anymore. Ice dropped on my shoulder. Batman was busy hacking around with Joker and Nightwing swung down from behind me. Spitfire went after him as Ice turned to me babbling something.

"I'll go," I sighed and soared off. Slipping down to the fans, I ripped them off before dragging the whole blimp to a more deserted place. It would be safer.

"Time to haul!" Ice beamed as she switched to my complexion and tugged the ropes as hard as she could.

"Comet! Duck!" Nightwing shouted. He and Batman were plastered to the wall in a huge mess of gum. I looked back and see the Joker aiming fireworks at me.

Sploosh!

Colorful sparks blinded my eyes as I hurtled backwards. The wind got knocked out of my lungs. Maybe it was a good thing. A second later, an explosion rattled the Earth. Everything that the Joker had went up in a mushroom cloud. I shielded myself as the wind blew rubble in a 5 mile radius.

"Ice! Red Hood! Nightwing! Batman!" I cried. I floated down in despair. Debris blew past me and I silently stood there for a while wondering what in the planet happened. A shadow floated down, along with another one. It was Batman and Nightwing, still looking like they blew too big of a gum bubble.

"You are safe!" I ran up and hugged them and to everyone's surprise, I couldn't unstick myself from them. Oh, the gum. I finally ripped myself off and then laughed, "Um...what happened to Red Hood and Joker?"

"I think the red guy left," Nightwing answered, "Joker's knocked out for good." Batman handed me Ice and Spitfire who both curled up into two cute little spheres.

"I believe these are yours," he said and shot a grappling hook before soaring out of sight.

"Well I gotta go," Nightwing shrugged rubbing his shoulder, "It's been nice talking to you."

"You are okay right?" I asked earnestly. He paused for a moment and then said, "Oh...ya. Good." I stood there as he also pulled out a line and went off.


	6. Chapter 6

I stood at where my home had just been. Ice jaw dropped. Besides the unfinished square that only the brick border reached up two feet and the fact that I didn't even have a roof (or walls in the case), a beautiful new cottage proudly sat on the ground. I pushed the door open and looked inside. It was dark, until Ice spotted the candle lamp next to the doorway and lit it up.

"What happened here?" I stared in awe. A chimney was in the side, complete with a fireplace and a cast iron pot for regular soups or witch potions.

"Look! Your treasure box is still here!" Ice cried. I walked up to it and opened the box. I still had my clothes, my scrolls, my potions...

"My...home?" I murmured. Ice picked up a note from the newly polished table.

"We're even," she read, "Hope you like it. It's from Red Hood!"

Amazing.

"I wonder how he does it," I murmured.

"Keeping in mind he gets an average of $800,592.67 for every successful illegal drug shipment they make a month, not too shabby an allowance for someone like that." I stared at her in astonishment and uttered, "How did you..."

"Spitfire keeps me informed," she winked with a smirk. We found the bedroom on the second floor with the most comfortable looking bed in the middle. But I settled down on the plushy rug right next to it. Yes Jason, we are so totally even.

...

The next few days were almost magical. Ice and I made a pond in the backyard so it would be nicer than the boring forest that surrounded the land. We dug a well to produce clear fresh H2O which came out as an utter failure because I got sewer water instead and I even invited Nightwing over for the evening.

"I am glad we have a more comfortable place to rest now," I said as I snapped my fingers. The broom stopped sweeping the floor and flew back into its corner. It was just a manipulation potion that my Aunt used to use on everything.

"I found some herbs," Ice bumped in the front door wearing my hooded cape, "See? I even got the rare midnight toadstool!" Yes, I'm really fascinated about that but why did you go out to the woods without telling me?

"Red Riding Hood," I started with a bit of sarcasm, "You didn't talk to any wolves right?"

"Nah. I chatted with an alligator," Ice shrugged, "He's got nice pants."

O O

"Excuse me?" I responded with the most funniest face I've ever made in my life.

"He's looking for a sewer hole. I told him to try the city," Ice continued, "either that or jump into the well." I smacked my forehead and ran out the front door. It was dark now and the fireflies were starting to glow. Ice locked the house up and followed me.

"You can't just let a mutated alligator run through the city," I sighed and leaped down into the well. I was knee deep in stale water again but followed the iron tunnels. My plasma pet transmuted into her sprite form and landed on my shoulder. Fighting noises and gunshots echoed through the tunnel.

Biff.

Smack.

Bang!

Bang!

Thud. Whack!

Boom! Boom! Boom!

CLANG.

Bone crushing sounds reverberated through the sewers.

"AAARGH!"

We hurried up and turned the corner. Ice was right. The mutated alligator really has nice pants. The problem was, HE'S EATING JASON'S SHOULDER! Not literally. Jason, (who wasn't wearing his red mask now that it had been split in half) pushed the alligator off and rammed an explosive on its chest. It blew the monster down into the abyss of never ending caves. Blood colored the greenish water that flowed between my legs. Red Hood pushed himself off the wall clutching his mangled shoulder and stumbled forward before losing balance. I ran up and caught him.

Whoa.

That is a lot of blood.

"Why exactly is Red Hood here?" Ice asked me. I looked up and spotted a guy running to the exit carrying a bag.

"Ice, get him." I said. Her arm shot up and grabbed the guy from 50 feet away. I glared at her.

"Not like that."

Jason had an impression on his face like if he was dying. Well, almost but at that moment I was more concerned than anything else. "How bad is it?" I asked softly.

"Bad enough," he murmured. I tried to help him walk to the exit.

"How many fingers do you see?" Ice asked as she held up a hand. I glared at her again and she instantly backed down. "Fine. If you really want me to say something more useful than I will say it," she huffed.

"Actually," I responded, "I was hoping you'd say nothing at all."

Silence.

"The alligator is Killer Croc who apparently wasn't smart enough to tell the difference between peppermint toothpaste and Mr. Scarecrow's toxic mouthwash," she finished with a smirk on her face.

What?

How did she know that?

Ice dragged the guy we caught earlier and swiped her hand in his bag.

"See?" she beamed as she held up a small vial of yellow liquid, "he's got some of the venom here so apparently Croc is supposed to kill the Red Hood."

"Exactly how many assassins have been after you?" I asked Jason.

"Now don't worry," Ice continued, "That stuff will only make your boyfriend's heart stop after forcing the liver and organs to shut down."

"Only?" my face twitched with horror.

"Ya, did I mention the hallucination part too?" she also added.

"Just move it," I growled and she jumped a foot in the air before zooming out of the sewers. Tucking the vial in my pouch, I then took a step forward only to realize Jason was being stubborn again. Even though he looked like he was about to drop dead, he pushed himself out of my grasp and staggered to the opening. I felt like I really needed to say something but instead sighed and followed him. Leaping right out of the well which was more than 50 feet deep, Jason staggered toward the forest.

"Jason," I ran after him, "Please listen. You will die if you don't let someone help you. I can at least heal your shoulder. Batman can probably fix up an antidote in time." He didn't say anything and just kept stumbling to wherever he was trying to go.

Bleck!

Ice covered her face.

Oh, now I understand. Jason vomited behind a tree. I massaged the bridge of my nose with my finger trying not to feel too awkward.

...

"Ice," I spoke as I brewed a potion with the herbs she found earlier, "drop that guy in the police station and bring one of the vials to Batman. Hurry, this is urgent."

"Got it!" she saluted then picked up the bound guy and flew out the door. Jason was sitting on the chair pouring alcohol on his shoulder. His shirt was on the ground. Ripping one glove off, I stuck my hand in the pot and activated my healing powers. They weren't very strong though and that's why I had to use the potion to heighten this ability. On normal circumstances, I would never make this because finding the main ingredient of the midnight mushroom is as rare as finding a diamond in the middle of a desert. My hand glowed aqua white and the potion simmered in the heat. I listened to the crickets chirp and Jason grunt with excruciating pain in the background. I do admit, that guy really has a lot of endurance though. The time slowly ticked by. Finally, the window rattled and Ice came rushing in.

"Batman was sort of busy..." she panted, "But don't worry, I asked Nightwing to do it. Of course, his results won't be ready till a week later."

"A week?!" I exclaimed, "Are you sure Batman can't do it?"

"Um...I don't know," Ice shrugged, "Have you ever tried asking an unconscious guy?"

"What happened?" I asked even more concerned.

"Mister butler dude told me that Bruce had been knocked out with some sort of gas that some villain developed. He's already been treated with whatever that counteracts it but he'll take a couple weeks to recover." A tingle sound caught our attention so Ice and I turned to the table.

"Oh no," Ice murmured. Jason was slumped over the table with his arm hanging over the edge. We rushed over to him and pulled him back to a sitting position.

"I will never listen to the walls that recite prophecies ever again," I huffed. My hand brushed against his forehead and what kind of fever was that?

"This is not good," Ice said, "At this rate, Jason will die in two days. Three days at the most."

"You're kidding."

...

This is already becoming a nightmare. You'd think coming back to Earth would be a rather pleasant thing but the last five years were so messed up. I find a guy that had been hung on a string and beaten like a pinata, then the fact he died, then years later the same guy comes back planning awesome revenge, I get into the ugly mess with mentor and student, they separate forever, so finally I break free only to be stuck between a super hero and a so-called anti-hero, where one was almost cooked to death and the other is sort of eaten by a mutant alligator. I dipped my towel in a bowl filled with my potion and pressed it against Jason's shoulder. Let's just say it hurt...a lot.

"Whoa!" Ice exclaimed as we jumped back, "I thought you were gonna kill him! Sheesh, this guy is strong!" I glared at her.

"Why do you talk so much so suddenly," I said, "Just 6 months ago you barely even utter a sound and now you can kiss yourself in front of Nightwing."

"My personality changes to balance my master," she replied, "Spitfire has become some sort of overprotective righteous proto-plasma. And because of that, we are now separate entities." Before I could retort, a rattling sound of the door caught our attention. Ice opened the door and exclaimed, "Spitfire!" Apparently, the perfect copy of the Red Hood stepped inside. Ice was right. Spitfire seemed awfully shy which was unlike his supposed to be character.

"There's an explosion in Nightwing's nest," he said quickly, "It looks very bad."

"How did it happen?" I asked immediately.

"I can't tell for sure," Spitfire told me earnestly, "But it seems like the synthetic chemicals you sent him was the cause of the accident." He glanced at the morose look on my face and then added in speedily, "Although, I also spotted a scarecrow hovering around in the area."

"We have to take a look," Ice noted, "This is too much of a coincidence to ignore."

"You stay here Ice," I interrupted, "I will go with Red Ho...I-I mean Spitfire."

"Aw..." she whined, "Okay then." I slung my cloak over my shoulders and blew the door open with my hand. Spitfire and I flew out a second later.

...

"Oh gosh," I gasped as we landed outside. Rubble was everywhere and smoke was steaming off of it. I ran up and desperately flung burnt boards, sticks, along with wooden beams. Spitfire joined the hunt too and he moved a log before I spotted Nightwing pinned underneath. He was just beginning to stir.

"Oh, hey Comet..." he groaned weakly, "How are you?" I stared at him in disbelief and then finally noted quietly, "You're the one stuck under a house."

"Right," he glanced around, "You don't mind if you could lend me a hand?"

"I could lend you two," Spitfire sidled up. The look on Nightwing's face changed.

"Does he always follow you?" he exclaimed, "What's up with hanging around a guy that's already dead?!"

"Nightwing, this is Spitfire," I sighed, "Jason's pet prototype plasma." Spitfire morphed into a glop of crimson gel before returning to his original form.

"Clayface?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Let me just help you," I rolled my eyes before sticking my hand under the steel thing. With a huff, I raised it up and threw it thirty feet away. The ground shook as it landed with a crash. Spitfire pulled Nightwing up by the arm but stopped as Nightwing cried, "Ow! Ow! Ow!" With more observation, it seemed like he got a dislocated shoulder. We got Nightwing on his knees and then I asked him if we should pop it back in.

"On three..." he noted but Spitfire took matters to his own hands.

"I got this," he said and placed a hand on Nightwing's shoulder. With the other, he held his forearm. In one smooth twist, it snapped right back into place. Nightwing yelped and then laughed weakly.

"You know your stuff don't you," he rubbed the shoulder for a second or two.

"What happened to the place?" I questioned.

"Right. While I was studying the samples you lent me, it exploded into erosive gas," Nightwing explained, "I considered the possibility that the Scarecrow might have placed a micro explosive inside as a trap but I didn't expect it to take my whole house down."

"Are you sure you can't develop an antidote in two days maximum? We can find a different place to run tests. It's just...Jason's not doing too well," I sighed.

"You mean besides the fact that he is already poisoned by the scarecrow's toxic liquid?" Nightwing said skeptically. I think he added a touch of sarcasm as well. I glared at him.

...

"There," Nightwing finished. We stared at what apparently was the antidote tucked in its little vial. It took him three hours of constant use of Bruce's super computer (which we borrowed) and four more to actually mix the chemicals needed itself.

"It will work?" I asked.

"One way to find out," Nightwing replied, "Well, should we fly back?" I realized I was lost in time and quickly snapped out of it.

"Right," I said and we quickly ran to the exit.

"Master Dick, you're leaving so soon?" Alfred asked from the doorway.

"Tell Bruce thanks," he waved as he grabbed my hand. I dragged him into the air and we made a long trip back to my cottage. None of us said a word for a while since we were both lost in thought. As swift as a sparrow, Spitfire flung himself over me. An explosion hit him, and he fell down below, melting into a glop of plasma.

"Spitfire?" I called in horror. What was that?

"Comet!" Nightwing shouted. He let go of my hand and sort of pushed me to the side. A huge missile barely missed from between us. I was afraid of the fact that Nightwing couldn't fly but he snapped his arms out like an airplane and glided with the fabric webbed under his arms. It was pretty fascinating.

"What's going on?" I cried.

"Howdy!" yelled a voice above us. I looked up to see a lady in a jet pack.

"What is Catwoman doing with that?" Nightwing exclaimed.

"An old cat can also learn new tricks Sweetie," she called and blew Nightwing a kiss before shooting another missile at us. This time, I snatched Nightwing's hand and pulled him out of the way.

"This won't be too hard," I said and twisted around to shoot the stuff off her back. She evaded my attack but I knew all too well that she'd do that.

"Co-met!" I shouted. My starbolt that was hurtling into the sky U-turned and blasted Catwoman from behind.

"So THAT was your special move," Nightwing breathed, "I heard Starfire mention it once." Catwoman pulled the wreckage of her back while she free fell to the ground. To my surprise, she landed daintily on the roof of a building and started to make her getaway completely unharmed.

"That was like...90 feet below," I hovered there in surprise.

"Yes," Nightwing said.

"And she's still running," I continued.

"Yes," Nightwing started to sound impatient.

"And can't seem to find my pouch," I looked around.

"Please can we chase after her now," Nightwing sighed exhausted.

"Okay," I smirked and darted through buildings with Nightwing yelling his lungs out. Catwoman looked back as she ran with something that seemed like surprise on her face before she sneered.

"Cat got your tongue?" she shouted.

"The early bird gets the worm!" Nightwing yelled back.

"It's too late for that!" Catwoman leaped high into the air. I was still flying after her. She flung something at us and it spewed clouds of purple smoke.

"Don't breath it in!" Nightwing cried, "Sleeping gas!" I wish he told me that earlier. I descended against my will and stumbled which was a terrible mistake because at the speed I was going, it slowed me down too much. We crashed into the cement a second later and skidded to a halt. Catwoman's laughter could still be heard in the city.

"H-Hey..." Nightwing groaned, "You...a-alright?" Both of us had taken a whiff of the gas earlier and according to my feelings, we were totally paying the consequences. Actually, I think Nightwing handled it better than I did; he sounded only slightly woozy. I didn't move from my position, still laying face down on the ground keeping my eyes shut to block out the pain. I know I scratched myself pretty bad right on the landing there but my lungs felt like they've been on fire. "Comet...can you hear me?" Nightwing shouted, "Are you okay?" After a couple fleeting minutes I shifted my body and turned my head more to the side to crack one eye open.

"A-Are...you sure..." I whispered, "Are you sure it's...sleeping g-gas? I-I honestly think it hurts more."

"Oh man," Nightwing groaned. I felt like I was dozing off but then pushed myself back up.

"Get on," I gritted my teeth.

"B-But..." he retorted.

"Ya you're right," I sighed and took and unsteady step forward, "I may faint at any time."

"Shouldn't you get some..." he pointed out but I ran him over again.

"We're going to lose the Cat lady if we stand around here," I stumbled forward uneasily and slipped a bit, "Now get on my back before I lose sight of her!" He just stood there. "Ugh!" I grabbed his hand with frustration and took of to the air with Nightwing desperately thinking of what to do to stop me. I flew raggedly for a while, possibly not even realizing it until it was he who was yelping every couple of seconds.

"Comet, I can take it from here," he said, "You should get some help."

"Right," I snorted, "I've got one right on me."

"No you don't look good," he argued, "You have to rest or you'll wear yourself out!" I tumbled a bit but righted myself. Somehow, my sense of up and down has been smudged.

"I have a choice to refuse Robin!" I steamed and skyrocketed into the air with the guy hanging on for dear life. "Comet Blaze!" I screamed with almost a deafening roar. Blue flames burst out of my palms and the moisture of the air instantly vaporized. My vision went black for a second and when it returned, we were free falling. I rolled over in the air and shot after the black figure somersaulting over roofs. I laser beamed a window off when I tried to zap her down. Nightwing suddenly pushed himself off of me and yanked me out of the air. We tumbled across street scaring quite a few cockroaches.

"What are you doing?!" I cried as he forced me up against the wall.

"Listen," he demanded, "I'm only doing this for you. And as your friend, I have a choice to stop you from making a decision that could cost you your life!" He tied me up well to a pole and continued in a softer tone, "In your condition, you could wind up killing someone. I'll go catch Catwoman while you stay here. I promise I'll come back to get you some medical attention okay?" Before I could yell at him, he shot a grappling hook and disappeared.

...

"Where did he learn to tie so well," I muttered panting quite heavily. I tried to pull my wrists through the loop but it was too secure. What kind of rope is that? Titanium laced? An average piece of string can't hold me like this for more than a couple seconds! And how long was I here, an hour? I swallowed and found that it was pretty difficult to do that and I was exhausted. Fuming silently, I had one last try. I used some of my energy and coated my whole body with it like a small forcefield. With a huff, I twirled around gracefully and the ropes fell off like noodles against a grinder. Staggering forward, I nearly lost my balance.

"B-Better give Nightwing a piece of my mind," I murmured to myself while I stomped eastward. I changed my mind and turned around. "Actually, I should head home." So I stumbled off, walking in a zigzag path, and I only knew that because the walls love bumping into me.


	7. Chapter 7

"Ice I'm home," I announced staggering inside.

"Have you been drinking what you shouldn't have been?" she asked cautiously.

I couldn't answer and noticed all too well that I my whole body felt numb. After two steps, I collapsed.

"Oh sheesh!" Ice cried and ran over to me as I coughed, "You breathed in cyanide gas?!"

"How did you know," I murmured. So in turn, Ice treated me with some kind of neutralizer in the first aid kit. I think it was called sodium nitrate. "You should stay on the couch for a while," Ice spoke, "Did you complete the serum for Red Hood? He's not breathing now."

"What?!" I exclaimed jumping to my feet but immediately regretted it. My head swam and I leaned against the back of the sofa trying to catch my breath.

"Hey!" she grabbed my arm just before I could get up again, "I didn't finish. He's breathing every 30 seconds. Not bad right?"

"Listen," I said, "Nightwing has the serum right now and currently, he's chasing Cat Lady. Now since you don't allow me to simply walk from one room to another, I ask you to find Nightwing and get the antidote." The door slammed open and a haggard Jason slugged out, his head and arms hanging down limply. Ice's hair spiked as we stared.

"Oh boy this is bad," she groaned as we watched him shuffle to the door. His hair dangled over his face in such a way that neither Ice nor I could see it.

"What is it?" I glared at her. I then followed her gaze and found drops of blood on the floor.

"He's suffering from ruptured organs," she noted, "and he's pretty much bleeding to death."

"How do you know that?" I asked her suspiciously as Jason fumbled with the locks on the door.

"I can SEE it," she pointed to her eyes. I still stared at her with skepticism. "Plasmas can sense the chemicals released in one's body," she explained, "And while I'm telling you that, I guess it's a good time to point out that his blood pressure will drop too low."

"And that's bad?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Dead bad," she grinned sheepishly. And plasmas can somehow be better doctors than most humans. I pushed myself to my feet and chased after him. By the time I got out, I found Jason facing what appears to be a girl in a clown suit.

"Hello tushy pie!" she called, "Mr. J wants to have a word with you!"

"You have no business here," I spoke to her calmly and then said in my mind, "Who is this girl and how did she find this place? And what does Jason have to do with this?"

"Honey dear, you got to stay back on this one," she beamed and motioned me to scoot back into the door. Ice came out with me and asked what was going on.

"I've seen you before," she cried as she stared at the girl, "You're the Joker's girlfriend isn't it?"

"Very good!" she beamed, "Now pretend I'm not even here and go back inside. I just need a word with your bird boy."

"How about we escort you out," I rushed at her, "I don't want anything to do with that two faced clown."

"No wait!" Ice cried.

Wham!

At first, I didn't know what hit me. The only thing I know is that well...I'm sprawled face down in the dirt and my head is not just throbbing, it's exploding with pain. I opened my eyes and then shut them again as my skull reverberated a complaint.

"You alright?" Ice ran to me and then turned to the clown girl, "Get out of here!"

"Someone's in a bad mood," she waggled her finger. I gazed out from the corner of my eye and saw her carrying a giant hammer thing over her shoulder, something that you see in the fair where people ask you to test your strength. It was blurry...just like everything else but luckily, it was coming into focus. With more observation, Jason was standing in front of me blocking me from any attack that could be thrown from the lady. I pushed myself up to a sitting position and rubbed the back of my head. Didn't that hurt. I made a move to stand up but swayed as stars floated in front of my eyes. Ice supported me as Jason motioned me to step back.

"You're in my way," he said.

"I can't just..." but Ice pulled me back gently toward the door.

"He can handle himself," she assured me, "The spell you gave him should keep him alive no matter what circumstances for a couple of hours." I tried to take her word for it though, but I couldn't help noticing the possibility that Jason might be captured if he wasn't careful. "I'll look out for him," Ice said after she glanced at the worried look on my face.

"I'd prefer you to find the serum," I murmured. She sighed and then obeyed. Jason stumbled forward and leaped toward the clown with still the amazing speed. She swiped at him with a hammer and he dodged. Please stay strong Jason. I pressed against the door and gripped the side so hard that it splintered. He whirled around and threw something at her as he slid back. It was a net and the girl got tangled up in it. She laughed and at that moment, a vicious bloodhound (more like a smaller version of the werewolf) leaped out of nowhere and tackled Jason. I can barely discern what exactly was going on at my line of sight, but I heard teeth sinking into flesh and spotted a glimpse of blood dripping to the ground. The dog managed to snag his forearm. Jason grunted in pain and ripped himself out of the dog's mouth. While at that time he fought the beast off with his knife, the clown lady got herself free. Jason finally succeeded in flinging the creature thirty yards across the dirt and the dog yelped before scampering away. He stood up slowly, and his left arm was drenched in blood. Sweat beaded his face as he barely managed to stay upright.

"Jason..." I murmured. Joker's girl smiled sweetly and then smashed him right off his feet with her giant annoying hammer. Jason hadn't completely evaded it and the impact sent him slamming into the wall. Instantly, my grip on the door completely shattered the thing. He coughed and staggered back to his feet after a couple of seconds passed. As soon as the clown girl came charging up again, I raised my arm and blasted the weapon right out of her hands. It hit a tree and brought it toppling down.

"Get out," I demanded, "Go back to whatever carnival you may be from."

"Mr. J's sweetheart doesn't take no for an answer!" she called. Suddenly, this thing shot at me and pinned me to the wall. I tried to pull my arms out to break the metal bracelet things but in my weakened condition, I could do no more than crack the plaster. She ambled closer to Jason who was panting heavily.

"Come on sweetie," the lady said, "We only need to talk." He mustered up enough strength to jump back and lob a couple smoke balls at her. There was this whirring sound and we quickly realized she blew it away with a giant fan.

"Alright! I'll play! Here's a hint. Batsie's first bird knows what this is!" she held out a bazooka. She shot it and a potato hit Jason in the stomach with such force that he tumbled across the ground. He pushed himself off the floor and propped himself on his elbows coughing blood out.

"Jason!" I cried.

"What is so bad with meeting such a sweet man as Mr. J?" the lady pouted. Jason forced himself back on his feet and drew a gun.

"Oh?" she frowned, "Somebody's getting rowdy tonight."

...

They faced each other off in silence. The girl looked awfully cheerful but on the other hand, Jason looked as if he was so drained that he would pass out. Soon he collapsed on one knee. Come on, you can do this. Send her running back home!

"You look awful!" she exclaimed with fake sympathy, "Maybe I can drive you there myself." She pressed a button and an ice cream truck drove up.

"Hop in Mr. Red!" she motioned. Jason shot the tires flat with his gun.

"Be a good sport," she frowned with her hands in her hips.

"N-Not even when I'm dead Harley," Jason groaned. The clown girl hurtled a pie at him and he rolled to the side. But it smashed right next to my head. The dripping stuff stuck there for some strange reason and began making this ticking sound.

"Honey, make your decision," the girl added as Jason whirled around to stare at me, "Don't worry, take your time. Your girlfriend won't be here long enough to stop you once it explodes." I attempted to yank myself free but couldn't break the bonds. He gazed at me for a second or two. Jason had a helpless look on his face, and I sort of felt the same. The girl walked up to my friend and stared at him carefully. Out of the blue, Jason collapsed into a fatal position.

"Oops," she looked down, "I must've sprayed him with my flower by accident. Oh well, Mr. J would love to get his hands on him again!"

"Forget it!" I shouted and in my rage, I activated my laser eyes and blasted her halfway across the forest.

"No more protesting!" Clown Harley folded her arms and pouted. Then she looked at her watch. "Gotta go!" she waved. I struggled to get myself free but she bolted off a second later. The bomb was just about the blow and I looked away. I couldn't help anyone now. This whoosh sound caught my attention and Ice, in plasma form smashed against the bomb. Nightwing swooped down and pinned the girl to the ground with his net. Spitfire snatched up Ice and rocketed to the sky. It was not a moment too soon.

Kaablooom!

"Ah!" I exclaimed as the two were blasted to nothing. Nightwing walked to me and checked the mechanical shackles attached to the wall.

"Hey! Relax," he said as I squirmed with fury, "They're fine. Didn't I tell you to stay where you were?"

"You took four hours," I answered, "I'd be dead by then."

"It's because I couldn't find you!" he defended himself. Nightwing then dropped the subject and took out some sort of small handheld device. "Are you alright?" he asked again as attached it to the shackles. They broke apart with ease.

"I'm okay now," I responded as I rubbed my wrists, "Thank you."

"How did Harley find you?" Nightwing asked looking over to his catch.

"She wanted Jason..." I trailed off when I gazed at my friend laying on the ground.

"Oh boy..." Nightwing stared. I ran over to Red Hood and kneeled down next to him. Nightwing silently followed me.

Jason was twitching and I stroked his back trying to get him to lie still more. He was covered in sweat.

"This...is not good..." Nightwing murmured wide eyed. Something bubbled up behind us which scared me more than it should. It was just Ice and Spitfire, very exhausted from gathering their atoms that flew all over the place.

"I'll try to not do that again," Ice noted as she leaned against the cottage.

"Harley," Nightwing shouted, "What did you poison him with?"

"Only Mr. J knows that for sure!" the clown girl replied. Nightwing narrowed his eyes.

"He's still affected by the Scarecrow's toxin," he told me, "Help me turn him over." I obeyed and got the Red Hood lying on his back. Funny, why is he drooling? Nightwing popped the cork out of the vial and poured a little into Jason's open mouth. Something seemed to be wrong. He started to choke and Nightwing quickly rotated Jason's head to the side.

"He can't swallow," Nightwing said as we watched him drool all over the floor.

"Why?" I questioned roughly. Nightwing didn't say a word for a moment and dug around in his compartments for a second.

"It has to be vaporized rhodondendron juice," he murmured and pulled up a sort of patch.

"Uhh...what?" I cocked my head. Nightwing rolled up Jason's sleeve and slapped it on his arm. He glanced at the other one which was maimed by a ravished dog.

"Wait a second..." Nightwing blinked a couple times, "Hey Jason. You awake?" You're kidding Nightwing, he's barely breathing!

"Gimme that," Ice pushed us to the side and snatched the antidote. Then she drank the whole vial of serum much to our astonishment.

"Wha-What are you doing," I stammered. She leaned over Red Hood and pretty much regurgitated the stuff into his mouth. Jason squirmed and we couldn't do much but stare. Even Spitfire couldn't take his eyes off the dramatic scene. Ice finally retreated, leaving most of us scarred for life. Red Hood lay there, breathing heavily through his clenched teeth. He looked wide awake now and maybe a bit jittery too. Ice, you definitely went too far with this one. I tried to mask my utter shock and disgust and revulsion…and the fact that it really looked like I kissed Jason. Poor Nightwing had to manually close his mouth with his hand. We simply stood there, paralyzed in time until Spitfire's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fainted.


End file.
